The program examines the ways in which thinking and other cognitive processes depend on people's choices of goals, the way effect depends on the status of people's relationships to their incentives, and the way their experiential responses to their life situations are related to various coping responses. More specifically, the program aims to study (a) the dependency of moment-to-moment changes in people's ideational streams on the joint effects of their incentive commitments and of cues related to them, (b) the dependency of their affective states (especially depression) and properties of thought (themes, operantness, clarity, etc.) on the variety, value, and attainability of incentives, and (c) the dependency of spontaneous problem-solving thought, coping, behavioral disturbances, alterations of their life situations, and use of drugs (especially alcohol) on the incentive features of their life situations and on the forms and content of their thought. All of these elements are linked together functionally by an integrative theory. Participants in a short-term longitudinal design undergo thought-sampling of their streams of reportable ideation (thought-sampling) and complete questionnaires to provide information on their commitments to incentives, satisfaction, affective tone, and major actions directed at their life situations. The research introduces a fresh set of motivational concepts and measures. The motivational and life-situational variables are "real-life" subject variables. The form, content, and responsiveness of each participant's mentation are studied both in the laboratory, through the controlled presentation of stimuli and concurrent monitoring of mental content, and in everyday life settings. In the proposed project period, the program will focus on completing analyses linking congnitive responsiveness and affect with life-situational variables, investigate further the properties of people's relationships to their goals that determine the influence of current concerns on cognition, continue work on dimensions of thought and imagery, and start a closer examination of the loci in cognitive processing at which concerns exert their influence.